Roommates
by Jaylefleur
Summary: An AU where Fate and Nanoha are roommates, with no magic or anything. Eventually I'll add a better summary :P
1. Chapter 1

"Fate, come on get in the car." Lindy yelled towards her house.

A few seconds later Fate walked out of the house with two big suitcases trying not to trip over herself. Lindy rushed and helped her out.

"How much did you pack? You won't be too far away. I expect you to be back often, who else is going to do your laundry?"

"Ha sorry mom, and don't worry I'll be back often, but I am scared. You know dorm life. I have no idea what's going to happen. It will be weird not living here."

"Well Chrono will be there too, I am sure he will help you out, but don't forget now it's your time to shine."

They both got in the car and started to drive for a few hours before reaching their destination, X University. The University in itself was huge, but the three dorm buildings surrounding where even bigger. Fate just stood there staring at the life she is about to start.

"Wow, this place is huge."

"You have been here before, don't look so shocked. Come on, which dorm and room is yours?"

Fate looked through her jacket pocket until she finally found a piece of paper.

"Dorm 1, room 3-3."

They both took one suitcase each and started to walk up to the third floor, past two other doors, before stopping infront of Fates new room.

"Ready?"

"I guess so, I hope my roommate will be nice."

"I am sure she will be, come on knock." Lindy nudged Fate to take the last step towards her new life.

 _Okay, the past is the past, this is going to be my future from now on._

She knocked and waited what seemed like hours, in reality it was just a few seconds before the door opened wide. A young woman around her age, a little shorter with brown hair opened the door.

 _Wow, i could loose myself in her eyes._

Lindy looked at Fate and smiled before finally talking.

"Hello, my name is Lindy Harlaown, and this is..."

"F-Fate T. Harlaown. I think I am your new roommate."

"Hey, I am Nanoha Takamachi, and I guess so. Please come in." Nanoha winked at fate before stepping aside so the two women could enter.

The appartment was fairly big, the entry way lead to a nice living area which was connected to the kitchen, between the kitchen and livingroom was the bathroom. On both sides of the living room was a door, leading to the two seprate bedrooms.

Nanoha lead them to the left side of the living room opening the door.

"There you go, this will be your room. I'll let you unpack a little while I make us some tea."

"Thank you Takamachi-san."

"Please call me Nanoha, we will be sharing this place together, no need to be so formal."

Nanoha walked back into the kitchen to start make a pot of tea.

"This room is pretty nice, and I even have access to the balcony."

"It's a really nice place. Come on drop your stuff and talk with your roommate, she seems really nice. You can unpack later."

They both joined Nanoha in the kitchen, before Lindy turned back to her daughter.

"Okay little one. I am going to leave and meet Chrono, you better don't forget the dinner plans got it."

"Yes mom. I'll see you later."

"It was very nice meeting you Nanoha, unfortunatly I have to see my son, so I will leave you two alone. Have fun you two."

Fate hugged her mother and Nanoha gave a warm smile.

"Your mother seems really nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"Come on, sit down and tell me a little about yourself."

Fate made her way to the couch and sat down, taking in the living room.

"It looks really nice here."

"Thanks, I didn't do to much, just wanted it to have more of a cosey feel."

"It does for sure."

"So where are you from?"

"Uhm Italy, but I started living in Japan when I was about 7."

"Cool, I have never been outside of Japan, so I am a bit jelous." Nanoha giggled at her own comment.

"Well maybe one day you can explore the world."

"Ha never going to happen, I can't stand being in a plane."

"Oh, that sucks."

"All good. Okay so I was going to ask you a bunch of questions, unfortunatly I have to meet up with someone soon. So here are some rules."

"..."

"Don't worry, I am not crazy controlling. First if you smoke, please smoke on the balcony. I don't mind smoke, I am just not a fan of having the place smell like it."

"Oh I totally I understand."

"Do you even smoke?"

"Bad habit, I tried to quit a few times, but yeah failed."

"Hahah okay, all good. If you are going to throw parties here, please let me know. I like to relax sometimes and so on, but not too often. Otherwise i guess just normal stuff, clean up after yourself, in the fridge you can use the top part for your stuff and in the bathroom is a shelf also cleared up for you."

"Okay cool, that all seems fair enough and thank you."

"No problem. Do you have any questions? Otherwise I am just going to get ready and you can sort out your room and whatever you wanted to do."

"Nope, I think I got it. Oh is there a shop close by?"

"Oh sure, there is a small one with the essentials just don the road. The bigger one is three busstops away."

"Thanks perfect. I guess I'll unpack."

Nanoha got up and smiled at her before walking into her own room. Fate watched her walk away.

 _Oh I am in so much trouble already. Why does my roommate have to be so damn hot._

She got up and walked into her own room starting to unpack the two suitcases. Eventhough they were packed to the fullest, it didn't take her long to have her clothes stashed away and her laptop turned on. She even had the internet password, it was neatly written on a piece of paper on her desk.

When completely done, with just a few things left she walked out to the balcony. There was a small table with two chairs, to Fates suprise even with an ashtray.

She took a cigarette out of her pack sat down in the chair and started smoking. The balcony was really long, it must be connecting her room, the living room and Nanohas room. While looking around she could see the University not far away and remembered she still has to go there and finish registering, since some issues came up and they needed to see her in person.

She heard a door slide open not too far away from her and turned towards that direction. Nanoha was walking towards her in a skirt just above her knees and a low cut shirt.

I wonder who she is dressing up for like that?

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Nanoha asked, already sitting down next to the blonde.

"Please."

"Already done with unpacking?"

"Yeah I didn't have too much, just clothes and my laptop. Tahnks for the password by the way."

"Oh no problem, I tend to need internet straight away so I just thought that made more sense."

"Yes same here. So where are you going all dressed up like that?" fate asked trying not to sound too desperate to find out the answer.

"Oh, I have a date with my boyfriend. He wants to suprise me or something."

"So you have a boyfriend?"

"Hahah yes, but don't worry he won't be staying over or anything. He also goes to this University but has his own place."

"I don't mind if he stays over, I mean it is your place."

"Well now it's our place so if you want to bring people over feel free to do so."

"Cool, I will keep that in mind."

The doorbell rang and Nanoha got up.

"Well I am off, have a good day and enjoy dinner with your mother. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Fate gave her a nod and finished her cigarette, before pecking through the windown to the front door.

 _Thank god the lay out of this place gives me a perfect view. Now let's see that boyfriend of hers._

Nanoha opened the door and a man a bit taller with long hair tied up in a ponytail stood before her.

 _Looks like a tool._

He leaned forward and kissed Nanoha on the lips.

 _Ewww._

Nanoha grabbed her purse and walked outside after him, before closing the door she turned around and looked Fate straight in the eyes.

 _Oh crap._

She winked at Fate and left.

 _Well she totally caught me starring at her, oh well. Guess I'll get ready and buy some food and some beers._

Before she left the appartment she looked in the fridge. The top shelf was empty, the one below it must be Nanohas it was all organized and clean.

 _She clearly likes her stuff clean and insanly organized._

There was one more shelf, which to Fates suprise was stocked with beer bottles and two red wine bottles.

 _Oh wow, that's a lot of alcohol._

She closed the fridge door and made her way to buy groceries.

After about half an hour she was back at her new appartment until she realised something important.

 _Oh fucking hell, I don't have a damn key._

She sat outside the door and looked at her phone, she had no way to contact Nanoha and just started to get annoyed.

 _This only happens to me. What am I going to do now?_

She was about to punch the door when next to her a door opened and a girl with short brown hair walked outside. She looked at Fate confused.

"Yo. Need anything from the white devil?"

"The white devil?"

"The woman living behind the door you are glaring at."

"Oh, I am her new roommate, Fate T. Harlaown. I didn't get a key and Nanoha left."

The other girl burst out laughing while grabbing her phone out and calling someone.

"I think you forgot something... Think woman... There you go haha.. Yes will do.. See you later."

"Sorry about that, I am Hayate Yagami, your neighbour. Let me get the spare key and let you in."

"Thank you. Don't know what I would have done."

"Well all you could have done is wait for Nanoha to realise what a complete idiot she can be and run back here apologizing like crazy. On second thought that would be hilarious."

"Please just let me in, I don't want my ice cream to be a milkshake."

"Sure sure."

Hayate disappeared for a second and came back out of her place with a key in hand, unlocking the door.

"There you go blondie."

"Thank you."

"Oh Nanoha said the spare key is right next to the door."

Fate turned around and saw the key hanging on a lightning keychain.

 _Well I am an idiot, I like the lightning though._

"I am off, see you around neighbour."

"See you." Fate replied before Hayate stormed off.

She is a force of nature, that's for sure.

After storing away her items in the fridge she made her way to the balcony once again, already knowing she will spend a lot of time there, with her laptop on the desk and her cigarette in her hand she started to check her e-mail. In about one hour she had to be at the University for the papers and dinner straight after.

I wonder how Chrono is doing. Hopefully the papers will be sort out quickly.

Fate stood in the entrance of the University and was shocked. The outside looked like any other building, but the inside was a different story. It looked stunning, she couldn't believe she actually managed to enter here, especially weeks after the new term already started.

 _Okay admission office, where are you?_

She looked around and saw a board with the layout of the University and the grounds.

 _Okay first floor to the right. Well I can't miss that, hopefully._

Fate made her way to the office and knocked.

"Come in." a deep voice called out.

"Excuse me. I am Fate T. Harlaown, I am here for..."

"The papers, yes. If you could wait a second the principal will see you shortly. Let me just give you your file with your schedule and so on."

The man started to put some papers together in a file and handed it to Fate before using the phone. A few more minutes later he gestured for her to walk behind him into the office.

She opened the door to see a tall woman with pink hair sitting in the chair behind the huge wooden desk.

"Harlaown-san, please take a seat. My name is Signum Wolkenritter."

Fate sat down infront of her, nervous seeing how the woman infront of her had such a huge pressence.

"Sorry for making you come in when you just moved into the dorms. I hope the appartment is to your liking."

"No problem and it is really nice."

"Okay, well let's get to business. You were supposed to start a few weeks ago, but after your accident had to take time off. How did that go?"

"I am much better, it will never happen again."

"Glad to hear that. You are here because of a sport scholarship, so you will have to attend the uhm track frield club. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay, your coach knows you will be starting next week, so that will not be a problem, as to why I wanted to speak with you is because of the accident I would like you too see the nurse here. You don't have to see her today or anything, but please next week see her and speak to her. After that everything will be sorted out."

"So it had nothing to do with my papers?"

"Harlaown-san, this University is huge, but we take care of our own. I understand speaking about it is difficult, your mother was kind enough to sent the doctor files here already. Now all I need is Shamal, the nurse, to check things with you and things are settled."

"Okay."

"Sorry to make such a big deal out of it, but we just need to be sure you will be okay."

"No it's cool, I mean it's fine. I get it, what happened was a moment of weakness, I feel much better now."

"Glad to hear it. I asume you already have gotten your schedule and other information. So you are free to go. Welcome to X University."

"Thank you very much."

Fate got up and left the office, after being outside she sat down on the floor taking a deep breathe.

 _Ugh I really don't want to talk to the damn nurse. I am not unstable, this is going to haunt me forever. It is nice to know that they care. Chrono and mom were right this place isn't so bad._

The meeting took a little longer then she thought, so she took her phone out and looked for the restaurant she was supposed to meet her family. She was a little early, but able to find the place easy. Luckily it wasn't too far away and she got to look around more. Fate went inside and a waitress seated her, after a quick text she let them know she was already inside and ordered herself a beer.

"Hey little Sis." Chrono voice came behind her and made her smile.

"Hey Chrono-nii." She got up and hugged him, she hasn't seen him for a few weeks.

"Already drinking?" asked Lindy while sitting down.

"Yeah, it has been a long day."

"Did you sort out the papers?"

"Well there wasn't much to sort out, they wanted to make sure I was okay, next week I have to talk to their nurse."

"Aww I am sorry honey. I know this sucks, but we were lukcy they still let you in even after missing so much already."

"Oh and the nurse is hot, so you can spill your guts as much as you want." Chrono threw in, making his mother laugh and Fate frown.

"Shut up, not like I devour women."

"Haha no, but you tend to fall for the first pretty girl you see."

"Chrono, that's enough, at least Fate can talk about women."

"Low blow mom."

"Serves you right, how is it going with Amy anyways?" Fate asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah now I need a drink." Both women laugh at his reaction.

After their dinner and a few more drinks Lindy said goodbye to her children and urges them to come and see her more often, now that the house is completely empty. Both of them agree and make plans to come see her in two weeks.

Chrono and Fate stumble to the dorms, he lives in dorm three. During their walk they laugh and enjoy being around each other again. It took awhile till they reached Fates dorm.

"Sis, I am glad you are here now. If you need anything just give me a call, okay?"

"Of course, Chrono-nii."

They hugged and were apart to part when Chrono looked at a couple in the distance.

"Ugh."

"What's wrong?"

"See that couple over there? The guy is a serious pain. I really just want to punch him."

"Why?"

"Well I don't have proof, but I think he tried getting with Amy. I know for sure he told her something about well about you."

"Me? I don't know him." Fate looked closer at him trying to make out his face.

"Yeah, about why you didn't start the term like everyone else."

"What, how would he know?"

"His family has ties with the hospital, but he didn't tell Amy the truth, he made awhole story up."

"Well great now I want to punch him."

"Don't worry, I will hit him first."

The couple finally stopped making out and the woman started to walk towards Fate and Chrono. Fate froze for a second.

"That's my roommate."

"What? Oh fucking hell."

"Do you think he told her?" Fate asked all of the sudden very upset.

"No, he already has her. Even if he did, I doubt she'd believe it."

"I hope so. What's his name anyways?"

"Yuuno Scrya. Fate stay clear of him and his girlfriend."

"Yeah, might be a good idea. I don't want her to know. She doesn't need to know about my messed up past."

"It's your past, now it's time to live in the present and future, what happened was terrible but now you can start all over again. If that stupid Yuuno tries to mess it up he has another thing coming."

"True. Sorry for putting you through all of this."

"What are big brothers for. Anyways here comes your roommate, don't drool all over her."

"Shut up." With Chronos last comment he put a smile on Fates face, just before Nanoha was infront of them.

"Hey Fate-chan, Harlaown-san. Oh my god I am an idiot you two are related." Nanoha laughed to herself.

"Hey Takamachi-san, yes she is my little sister. I wish I could chat, but I am beat. Fate call me if you need anything. Glad to have you here." He hugged her and walked away.

Nanoha turned to Fate and gave her the brightest smile she could before talking again.

"Did you have fun today? Oh and I am really sorry about the key. I totally forgot. Thank god for Hayate."

"Yeah, I was lucky and it's okay, I didn't think about it either."

"Well how about we go upstairs, I am getting cold." Fate nodded and followed Nanoha to their appartment.

After opening the door Nanoha walked to the fridge and smiled seeing how Fate stoked up the fridge. She took two beers out and handed the Fate one, who was already on her way to the balcony.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They both sat in silence outside. Fate didn't know what to say. The girl next to her was so beautiful, but with some tool who apperently knows a few things about her, she didn't want anyone to know.

"Fate-chan can I ask you something?"

 _Wait, Fate-chan? Damn why does that make me so happy._

"Sure, I have the right to refuse to answer though."

"Nyhaha no need to be on the denfensive. Why did you come here during the term?"

 _Damn, the question I tried to avoid._

"Uhm I don't really want to get into it. It was a personal issue, I am just glad they still let me in."

"Well Signum isn't someone to deny entry if it was a good reason. Did you sort everything out?"

"Yeah it's all good now. Wait Signum?"

"I have known her for years, she is related to Hayate, her and Shamal are like parents to me."

"The nurse?"

"Yeah, they have been married for years."

"Oh I didn't know that. Awesome."

 _And crap, now it's not just that damn boyfriend of hers, but the nurse and director too. This just sucks._

"Yeah, I am happy for them. Hopefully one day Yuuno and me will have a great relationship like them."

"Yeah. Well I am going to bed, I am tired. Night."

"Did I say something to upset you?"

"What? No you didn't, sorry, this day just has been long. I'll see you in the morning."

Fate got up and walked into her room, leaving Nanoha still outside. She looked at the lighter on the desk and took it in her hand.

 _I definatly said something wrong, damn. Her eyes just seem so sad and now empty too. I wonder what is really going on. I will discover the mystery of Fate._

 **A/N:** So, let me know what you guys think. I just had this idea before leaving on my holiday and thought I should get it out. This story will be updated eventually, but just like the other one in the next year. Hope the huge changes in the characters doesn't annoy you all to much. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell is going on there?_

Fate wondered while trying to drown out the noise outside her room. She pulled her pillow over her head but she still could hear the music and someone singing, very badly.

She turned to her side to grab her phone to check the time, it was eight in the morning, on a saturday.

 _Is she crazy or something?_

After debating a bit with herself she decided to get up and tell Nanoha to be quiet. Fate opened her door about to say something, when her jaw dropped. Nanoha was wearing a towel dancing in the living room and singing to the music.

Not knowing what to do, she tried to sneak back in her room without being seen, so she could calm down a bit. Luckily for her it seemed like her roommate was to distracted to notice her.

 _Great, now I am going to have her dancing in a towel in my head all day long. Why does she have to be pretty._

Once back on her bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, instead she went on the balcony. Looking down she barley saw anyone. Only two people who were running otherwise everyone else must be asleep, no wonder.

The music finally came to a stop and Nanoha joined Fate on the balcony.

"Morning Fate-chan. I hope the music didn't wake you up, I have to get used to someone living here."

"It's cool. Why are you even up so early?"

"No reason, I like to enjoy the whole day, especially since we are going out tonight, so tomorow I will be asleep all day anyways."

"Okay, that makes sense. Who are you going out with tonight?"

"What a weird question, with you obviously."

"What?"

"Yes Hayate and me talked about it yesterday, since you are new we thought we should show you around. There is this really nice bar/restaurant close by. So we are taking you out."

"Oh."

"If you can't that's fine too, I didn't want to push you."

"No no, that's not it. I'd love to."

"Awesome, well I have to go to the libary for a bit. I'll see you later Fate-chan."

Nanoha smiled and walked back inside. Fate sighed realising she has been holding her breath since the brunette told her they would be going out tonight.

Well tonight will be interesting. I guess I'll get the nurse stuff over with today then.

After an hour Fate was ready to leave to the University. When she was about to leave she remembered to take her key, with a smile on her face she made her way to the appointment she definatly didn't want to be at.

The nurses office wasn't hard to find. Luckily the nurse would be there till lunch time. Fate stood infront of the white door taking a deep breathe. Before she could even knock someone tapped her on the shoulder. Fate fell forward against the door.

"Oh my, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you just scared me." Fate replied pulling herself together before turning to the woman behind her.

"Hello, my name is Shamal Wolkenritter. I guess since you are stnding infront of my office you are waiting for me." Shamal said to Fate with a gentle smile.

"Uhm, yes.I am Fate T. Harlaown." Fate replied shaking Shamals hand.

"Oh please come in. I hope you didn't wait long,"

"I just got here myself."

Shamal opened her office and Fate followed. The office had a few beds inside and a big desk with a bunch of papers scattered around. She pointed to a chair next to the desk for Fate to sit down.

"So I know this is not something you want to talk about. I read your file and I just want to know how you are holding up."

"I am doing well."

"That's good to hear. Are you ready to start your University life?"

"Yes. I am happy to be able to, well do anything again."

"I understand. Are you taking your medication?"

Fate head shot up looking at Shamal shocked.

"I am sorry, I have to ask. Only me and Signum now about the details. "

"Yes I am."

"Good. I know you are staying with Nanoha Takamachi, you have wonderful roommate."

"Yeah she is nice."

"You don't like to talk much, don't you."

"It's not that. I just rather not talk about what happened."

"I understand, but eventually you have to talk about it."

"I do."

"I am sure you do, but I am also sure it is with your family. It might be better to talk to someone who can be objective."

"Someone like you?"

"I didn't say that. It is just a suggestion."

"I don't need to talk about it. I did something stupid, that's it."

"I can see I am getting on your nerves so we will leave it at that. I just hope you aren't afraid of asking for help. I will let Signum know you stopped by and we talked."

Fate got up and looked at the nurse.

"Thank you." Shamal was about to get up when Fate walked out of the room.

After a bit of running Fate finally was outside leaning against the wall.

 _Why do people keep bugging me about this? I am not some kind of damn risk or anything. I wish people would just leave me alone._

The rest of the day Fate spent in her room doing nothing but watch shows. Eventually she heard the front door open.

After a couple of minutes she heard a soft knock.

"Come in."

"Hey Fate-chan. How was your day?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Great, I just went shopping. So since the bar is also a restaurant I thought we could also have dinner there, if you like."

"That sounds great. Around when do you want to leave?"

"Hmm in maybe one hour?"

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Great, I'll get changed and get Hayate, she always takes forever so I am going to have to make her hurry up." Nanoha said and left Fates room.

Well at least the day can't get worse. Guess I'll throw on some jeans.

A bit after an hour the doorbell rang and Fate opened it. Infront of her was Hayate, who looked like she fell into a cosplay closet.

"You like?" Hayate asked with a wicked smile.

"You go out like that?"

"How rude haha. Of course I do, I made this myself."

"You made this?"

"Yes, I study fashion, so I make all my clothes"

"That's pretty cool. Come in."

Hayate jumped inside and walked to the fridge, grabbing a drink.

"Aren't we going now?"

"Oh Fate, Nanoha takes forever, so might aswell sit down have a drink while we wait."

"She said you take long."

"She did? Well to some people I do, but Nanoha takes forever. She never knows what to wear. I always tell her to just throw something on, but no. She wants to out shine everyone."

"Okay, good to know. Guess I'll have a drink too."

The two women sat down in the living room and took a sip before Fate got up.

"I am going to smoke, I hate drinking without a cigarette."

Hayate jumped up and walked to the balcony.

"Well then I'll join you and annoy Nanoha at the same time."

Fate looked confused but followed the shorter girl. Once outside Hayate walked to the side where Nanohas room is. She smiled and took out her phone. After a few flashes appeared the door flew open and Nanoha grabbed Hayate by the throat.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"..." Hayate was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Nanoa let go of Hayate but took her phone.

"You shouldn't leave your curtains open. You never know who might be lurking around."

"The only person I see taking pictures of me is you Hayate." Nanoha said in an angry tone.

"It was just a joke. Not like I was going to keep the pictures, although you do look really hot half naked."

"Hayate!" Nanoha smacked Hayate over the head handing her back the phone after deleting the pictures.

It took both of them a little while to hear the laughing next to them. Nanoha was the first to say something, bright red.

"Sorry Fate-chan, this one just needs to learn some manners."

"It's okay. It was funny." Fate smiled looking at them both.

"Well I am ready now, so we can leave and Hayate don't you dare do that ever again."

"You say this everytime."

"Yes, but normally no one else is here."

"She won't think we are insane." Hayate said with a pout.

"Just shut up. Let's go."

Fate follwed the brunettes and they started to make their way to the bar. Just as Nanoha said it wasn't too far away, but they all agreed to take a taxi back, since they planned to go all out tonight. The bar was small, but looked nice. Hayate talked to a tall man standing behind the counter and he pointed to the back.

"Let's go. He said he made sure we could have a table in the back." Hayate said when she went back to Fate and Nanoha.

All three of them walked to the back. Only two tables where there and to Fates delight she saw an ashtray.

They sat down and looked through the menu. After a few minutes the tall man came to get their orders.

"What do you want?" he asked them.

"Don't be rude Zafira, we have a newbie here." Hayate snapped back at him. Zafira lowered his head and looked at Fate.

"Nice to meet you, I am Zafira. Sorry for being friends with Hayate."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"Just hoping I can save at least one of your friends from your craziness." He replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Zafira. I am Fate."

"Zafira is Hayates cousin." Nanoha said seeing how Fate seemed to be a little confused.

After Zafira took their orders he quickly left.

"How big is your family?" Fate asked.

"Not so big. Zafira and Signum are my guardians. I have another cousin, she is still in high school."

"Well it's ncie to have a big family. How about you Nanoha?"

"I have a brother and sister. They help out in my parents cafe. Luckily they are not as crazy as Hayates family."

Hayate glared at Nanoha but didn't say anything. It didn't take long for Zafira to come back with their drinks and letting them know their food will arrive shortly. The three girls chatted for a bit until their food arrived. A tall woman with silver hair walked into the room carring three plates.

"Here you go, enjoy." She said with a smile. Everyone thanked her and watched her leave.

"Are you making any progress with ehr Hayate?" Nanoha asked.

Fate looked at them wondering what was going on. Hayate only shook her head trying to hide her blush.

"Hayate has this huge crush on Rein. The woman who just came in. She is just too scared to do anything about it." Nanoha filled Fate in.

All Fate did was nod and turned her attention to her food again. Hayate let out a breath and did the same, while Nanoha just smiled at them both. Dinner was eaten in silence, everyone enjoyed their food to the fullest.

 _Well now I can drink._

Fate put down her chopsticks and rubbed her stomache.

"This is amazing food."

"Yes, Rein makes the best food around here." Hayate said proudly.

It didn't take long for the other two women to finsh their food and relax in the chair.

"Mind if I smoke?" Fate asked, since she waited for them to be finished.

"Go ahead. That's why we are sitting here." Nanoha replied with a smile.

Rein came back and took the empty plates, she looked at the trio and asked them if they needed anything else. After she left Nanoha turned to Hayate again.

"Why don't you just ask her out? I am sure she will say yes."

"It's not that easy Nanoha, you are just lucky to have Yuuno."

"Yeah he is pretty good."

Ugh I hope they won't talk about that damn Yuuno. I better not say anything like Chrono told me too.

"So Fate-chan, are you dating anyone?" Nanoha asked.

"No."

"Well that's a shame, you are so pretty, men must be falling all over you."

"Or women." Hayate threw in.

Fate blushed and didn't say anything.

"I knew it, Fate has the sense to prefer women." Hayate yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Hayate stop acting like a child. Hmm we should introduce Fate-chan to someone then."

"No that's okay. I am not looking."

"Well if you need to hook up with someone, you can always ask Hayate, she knows everyone."

"Very true." Hayate said with a big smile.

It didn't take long for them to all be a bit drunk. Their conversations were all over the place. Anyone listening to them would have been more then confused. No topic was discussed longer then five minutes before someone changed it.

Zafira came back with a bottle of Sake telling them it is on the house. The three women smiled and started to drink the Sake.

"I love this stuff." Hayate said while holding her glass up.

"Cheers to Fate, for being here with us and being a good sport."

"Kanpai." The other two yelled. The night was going by quickly they all seemed to be enjoying themselves until Rein joined them.

"Mind if I have a drink and a smoke with you guys, I am on my break." She said mostly to Hayate, who just nooded. She sat down next to Hayate and turned her attention to Fate.

"Hey I am Rein. Can I borrow your lighter?"

Fate handed over the lighter and introduced herself. Nanoha was watching Hayate and Rein, neither of them looking at each other, but still exchanging glances occasionally.

After Rein was done with her cigarette she turned to Hayate, whispered something in her ear and got up saying bye to the others.

"So what did Rein say to you?" Nanoha asked.

"Nothing."

"Hayate you are bright red. Whatever she said got your attention."

"Fine, she wants to come over tonight."

Nanoha took a sip not really realising what she just heard until she chocked.

"Wait what? What are you not telling me?"

"I didn't want to say anything. We have been sleeping together. It's nothing serious which sucks."

Fate and Nanoha looked at her in shock.

"Since when? Why didn't I know about this. I thought you two were still dancing around each other."

"I am sorry Nanoha, it is supposed to be for fun, but I can't do it anymore. I want more. She only wants sex."

"You idiot. Tell her Fate-chan, she is being stupid."

"Hmm I understand her problem though. Hayate just talk to her, ask her what if she still just wants sex or maybe more."

"Have you ever been in a situation like that Fate?" Hayate asked the blonde.

"Yes, it was good until it got ugly. We never talked about our feelings so we both got hurt in the end. That's why you should talk to her. Ask her what she wants. From what I can see you both have feelings for each other, so just talk."

"Yeah you are right. Much better advise giver then Nanoha, the only person she has ever been with is Yuuno. Nanoha why did you never try being with someone else?"

"I don't cheat and I love Yuuno."

"Fair enough, but you might be missing out." Hayate winked at Fate, lucky for them Nanoha didn't see that quick exchange.

It didn't take long for Hayate to be drunk and them decided it was best to go back to the dorm. They got into a taxi and drove to their building. Fate and Nanoha helped Hayate to her appartment and just threw her inside, hoping she will be able to sober up a little before Rein comes.

Once they got into their own place both of them fell on the couch.

"What a night. I hope Hayate can talk to Rein. They would be so cute together."

"Agreed, well let't hope she doesn't pass out before." Fate smiled.

"True that. We did have a lot to drink, glad to know we finally found someone to go drinking with, normally everyone else just passes out way before."

"Well you guys do drink a lot."

"We have to get rid of stress somehow. Don't worry, we won't drag you out every night."

"I didn't even think about that."

They both sat next to each other in comfortable silence.

 _I should go to bed._

Before Fate could even get up she felt Nanoha shift and her head resting on her shoulder.

 _Damn. What am I going to do now?_

She wanted to push Nanoha back but didn't want to wake her. Instead she just sat there looking forward trying not to enjoy the warmth from Nanohas body.

 _I can't stay like this._

After several minutes she decided there was no way it was a possibility to stay like this. She moved Nanohas head to the side and got up, picking up Nanoha and carrying her to her bedroom. Right before opening the door she looked at the woman in her arms.

 _Well never thought I'd see your bedroom like this, with you passed out._

Slowly she opened the door and turned on the light. The room was nothing like she suspected. It was a mess with clothes all over the place, the walls were empty only small bed and a desk where there.

Wow, I thought it was going to be all colorfull and bright.

She put Nanoha down on the bed and removed her jacket. After pulling the blanket over Nanoha she just smiled at her.

"Goodnight." She was leaning forward about to kiss her forehead when she pulled back.

 _What the hell am I doing? Why does she affect me like this?_

Trying to be as quiet as possible, she turned of the light and went to her bedroom. Her mind was racing, so many questions but no answer. The only thing on her mind was Nanoha.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the follows and favourits. Made my holiday awesome to recieve them :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Happy New year, see you all in 2016 :) review follow favourit whatever you like :)


End file.
